Eyes Between the Lines
by Dante Morose
Summary: Jack wasn't a hero. She knew better. She knew the truth buried under the brave facade. Jack and the Beanstalk retelling, and this time, it's the truth.


I wrote this quite a few years ago, but I remember I was never satisfied by the bland story: "Jack and the Beanstalk". So I changed it from a tale where the careless thief, Jack, is shown in a different light…

* * *

Once there was a boy named Jack. He was known mostly as the boy who climbed a beanstalk and slew a giant. However, no one knew the truth better than me, his sister Jill.

It was one fine morning when the cow dried up and could give no more milk. Jack consoled our mother and took his cow to town. On the way a queer man offered him five magic beans in trade for the cow. Upon hearing how they would grow into plants that would touch the sky, he instantly traded.

He showed them to me when he returned home. He was so proud, but I counseled him to return the beans. Arrogantly he ignored my warnings and went in to mother.

I could hear her shrieks of anger clear out in the empty barn. Five magic beans were tossed from the window and off my brother went to bed. With a sigh I took up a watering can and buried the beans. We might as well have beans to eat.

To my surprise, the plant grew and grew before my eyes into a towering beanstalk. It stretched high into the sky like the man had said. Eager to discover how far it reached, I began to climb without even a word of farewell. If only I had known my brother was about to climb the same stalk.

Up on the clouds was a castle with a giant woman sweeping her front step.

"How do you do?" I curtsied in a kindly manner.

She shook her head. "Well, sweepin' ain't that hard. I'm sure even a miss like you knows how to do it."

"You are right, Ma'am." I nodded. "Might I enter to see the rest of your fine housework?"

The giant housewife looked flattered. "Well, I can't see any harm in it."

She took me in and gave me a tour, but it wasn't long before Jack peeped around the door, mouth open in amazement.

"This boy will do well for the master's supper." She picked him up.

"No, please don't!" he cried.

"Ma'am, please," I begged. "He is my brother, and though your fine husband may like to eat boys, this one is my brother."

"Yes," Jack screamed. "Don't eat _me_, eat Jill. She's much tastier."

I gazed fearfully at the wife, afraid she might feed me to her husband instead. I didn't have to fear however, for she explained that it would hurt her honor to feed another female to anyone.

She shoved Jack in the oven to conceal him and I jumped in as well and we watched as the giant husband came stomping in with a "Fe-fi-foe-fum!"

When at last the brute had fallen asleep counting the coins in his moneybags, Jack leaped out.

"Now sister! This is our chance to get rich." With that he snatched up a bag and raced out the door. I shook my head and followed after.

Back on the ground, our mother was overjoyed to see the gold, but I was grounded for not telling my whereabouts before leaving. Jack told our story in wonderful colors with himself as the hero and I as the poor maiden in need of rescuing. Our mother believed none of the nonsense about a giant, but welcomed the gold coins without further question.

The next night, the beanstalk stood mighty, and I, grieved at betraying the kind wife's trust, scampered up the stalk to apologize for my brother's reckless stealing.

Mrs. Giant was not pleased to see me, but as I profusely offered my apology and complimented her on the warm smells spilling from her house, she softened and took me inside to taste her freshly baked bread.

To my astonishment, Jack followed in after me. Pleading with the wife, I saved my poor brother's skin a second time. As the giant's stomping at the door could be heard, Jack and I hid in the stove.

Jack chuckled to himself at sight of the cackling hen with her eggs of gold. The giant began to nod off.

"I promised the Mrs. That you would be of no further mischief!" I scolded.

"Don't worry, dear Jill," Jack began to climb out of the stove, "I shan't be but a moment."

"Jack!" I whispered harshly.

The giant stirred on the table, and Jack scooped up the hen. Racing for the door, we two survived. Though at the bottom of the beanstalk, I again found myself in trouble for my frock was covered in ashes. Again, Jack walked into the house as the hero.

I didn't ascend the stalk on the third night for fear that I would not win the wife's favor a third time. However, Jack climbed up again in hopes of more gold to sustain us.

At daybreak, there was a great rumbling across the sky. I rushed out and saw Jack sliding down the beanstalk as fast as could be. Emerging from the clouds above him was the giant himself.

"The axe!" he shouted. "Get the axe!"

I took up the axe and began to hack away at the overgrown plant. Try as I might, however, the labor was too hard for me. Jack jumped down when he was close and quickly chopped down the beanstalk.

By this time, the neighbors were fully awake. They cried out when they saw the giant fall, and cheered for Jack as he dropped the axe and held high a golden harp.

Shaking my head I plopped down on my bed inside before my mother could punish me for something else. Mother made cakes and pies to celebrate. So much for being polite to the Mrs. Giant. Wish I knew what happened to her. But not getting punished a third time, for me, was enough of a happily ever after.

* * *

Like I said, written a couple years ago, but I'm content with my version. Quick note on the title: I decided on "Eyes Between the Lines" because it was like "reading between the lines"; and while that's usually applied to finding deeper meaning, I decided it could be used for differing points of view as well. Anyway, R&R!

- Dante


End file.
